Maps
Overview There are currently 22 types of arenas in the game as of now. When climbing up leagues you impress the judges and Maxx King grants you access to new playfields. While building you may not block the way for the attackers completely. If there are several exits none of these may be cut off. Each map varies in the count of random obstacles and a few even have constant ones! Maps come in many fun sizes * Tiny (6x4) * Small (7x5) * Medium I (8x6) * Medium II (9x7) * Medium III (10x7) * Big I (11x8) * Big II (11x9) * Big III (12x8) * Huge(13x9) Tiny Maps (6x4) Panic Room Not recommended for claustrophobic players. * Entrances: 1 * Exits: 1 * Max. Random Obstacles: 0 Unlocked in Steel Base. ---- Panic Snake Submitted by Spyrox Not a plane but a very tiny room * Entrances: 1 * Exits: 1 * Max. Random Obstacles: 4 Unlocked in Steel Base. Small Maps (7x5) Forest Submitted by Lui Try to find your way home! * Entrances: * Exits: * Max. Random Obstacles: 0 Unlocked in Steel Base. ---- Small Plains The little brother of Plains, again without any obstacles! * Entrances: * Exits: * Max. Random Obstacles: 0 Unlocked in Steel Core ---- Obelisk Submitted by Sentinel * Entrances: * Exits: * Max. Random Obstacles: 0 Unlocked in Gold Pro Medium I (8x6) Bridge This is a relatively easy map, as it is rather small and the classic among old players. After all, this was one of the originals! * Entrances: 2 * Exits: 2 * Max. Random Obstacles: 6 Unlocked in Steel Base. ---- Diamaze Diamaze is a map that puts the entrance on the bottom left and the exit on the upper right. * Entrances: 1 * Exits: 1 * Max. Random Obstacles: 8 Unlocked in Steel Base ---- Mirror Grounds I'm seeing double! Both players will have the same map to conquer. * Entrances: 2 * Exits: 2 * Max. Random Obstacles: 7 Unlocked in Steel Core ---- Plains The amazing thing about plains is that NO OBSTACLES ARE ALLOWED TO SPAWN! * Entrances: 1 * Exits: 1 * Max. Random Obstacles: 0 Unlocked in Steel Core ---- Abyss The abyss, the doom. Marines tremble at the sight of it, and Mech Tanks cry metal cogs when sent in... * Entrances: 3 * Exits: 1 * Max. Random Obstacles: 5 Unlocked in Steel Pro ---- Funky Checkers Submitted by Spyrox. Checkmate, mate! * Entrances: 1 * Exits: 1 * Max. Random Obstacles: 1 Unlocked in Steel Pro ---- The Wall Submitted by Fiamma I've been looking for freedom * Entrances: 2 * Exits: 2 * Max. Random Obstacles: 1 Unlocked in Steel Pro ---- On Line Log in, get online and start playing the rush. * Entrances: 2 * Exits: 1 * Max. Random Obstacles: 5 Unlocked in Gold Base Medium Maps II (9x7) Forts * Entrances: 1 * Exits: 1 * Max. Random Obstacles: 5 Unlocked in Steel Base ---- Nostalgia * Entrances: 2 * Exits: 2 * Max. Random Obstacles: 5 Unlocked in Steel Core ---- Medium Maps III (10x7) Double Gate Classic map, very similar to Symatra and Madgrounds, and typically defined as the "Signature Map" of TOWER DUEL! This is an extremely versatile map! * Entrances: 2 * Exits: 2 * Max. Random Obstacles: 7 Unlocked in Steel Base ---- Chaos Blocks * Entrances: 1 * Exits: 1 * Max. Random Obstacles: 10 Unlocked in Steel Pro ---- Line Field * Entrances: 1 * Exits: 1 * Max. Random Obstacles: 10 Unlocked in Steel Pro ---- Symatra You and your opponent will have the same obstacle placement on this beauty. * Entrances: 2 * Exits: 2 * Max. Random Obstacles: 10 Unlocked in Steel Core ---- Frontend This your time to shine, soldier! It is you between two frontiers of certain death! * Entrances: 7 * Exits: 7 * Max. Random Obstacles: 7 Unlocked in Gold Base ---- Aligned Starfield No one hears you duel in space. There shall be many exits, and the only way to beat it is to protect ALL of them... * Entrances: 1 * Exits: 4 * Max. Random Obstacles: 3 Unlocked in Gold Base ---- Madgrounds Madgrounds is another classic map, with the entrance at the top right and the exit at the bottom left. * Entrances: 2 * Exits: 2 * Max. Random Obstacles: 10 Unlocked in Gold Pro ---- Bermuda This map was made around the idea of "Bermuda's Triangle', which is essentially a triangle of death, killing anyone inside it. * Entrances: 3 * Exits: 1 * Max. Random Obstacles: 4 Unlocked in Gold Pro ---- Center Madness It looks like someone decided to build a wall? That sounds like a dumb idea... *Entrances: 1 *Exits: 2 *Max. Random Obstacles: 11 (Including constant obstacles) Unlocked in Gold Base ---- Bow Don't take an arrow to the knee and conquer the Bow. Archery skills not recquired * Entrances: 1 * Exits: 4 * Max. Random Obstacles: 3 Unlocked in Gold Pro ---- Crossed Pathway You and your opponent can meet in the middle to duel it the old way. (Or just crush him before he gets there) * Entrances: 2 * Exits: 2 * Max. Random Obstacles: 8 Unlocked in Diamond Base Big Maps I (11x8) Checkerboard * Entrances: 1 * Exits: 1 * Max. Random Obstacles: 0 Unlocked in Gold Base ---- Checkerboard * Entrances: 2 * Exits: 2 * Max. Random Obstacles: 0 Unlocked in Steel Pro ---- Big Maps II (11x9) Plaza * Entrances: 1 * Exits: 1 * Max. Random Obstacles: 0 Unlocked in Steel Pro ---- Triad * Entrances: 3 * Exits: 3 * Max. Random Obstacles: 0 Unlocked in Gold Core ---- Big Maps III (12x8) Big Battlefield Your units will have a long way to go to reach the exit. This maps asks for long-term planning. * Entrances: 2 * Exits: 2 * Max. Random Obstacles: 8 Unlocked in Steel Base ---- Facing Rocks While the rocks are facing each other you have to face this map. You can rock this! * Entrances: 2 * Exits: 2 * Max. Random Obstacles: 9 Unlocked in Gold Pro ---- Rome Ever hear the term: All roads lead to Rome? Well, this is what's happening in this scenario, where the different roads point towards east, but always end up in Rome. * Entrances: 5 * Exits: 1 * Max. Random Obstacles: 9 Unlocked in Diamond Base ---- Beam Platform Beam me up, Scotty! * Entrances: 4 * Exits: 4 * Max. Random Obstacles: 9 Unlocked in Diamond Base Huge Maps (13x9) Snake's home Try not biting your own tail! They are coming from every direction to test your defense. * Entrances: 8 * Exits: 1 * Max. Random Obstacles: 9 Unlocked in Gold Base ---- Hallways First player-made map. Submitted by SentinelX! * Entrances: 3 * Exits: 3 * Max. Random Obstacles: 26 Unlocked in Gold Base ---- Caves The most loved maps of them all. (Only on Opposite Day though) * Entrances: 3 * Exits: 3 * Max. Random Obstacles: 45 Unlocked in Gold Core ---- Category:Maps Category:Gameplay